digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Screwy babysitter
One day Screwy squirrel was in his tree house picking his nose when his stomach gurgled. "Uh oh..." He groaned as he grunted and pushed out a slimey mush with a splat into his nappy. "Yeeeuck!" He groaned as he held his nose, he sighed and sat down to change himself. Once in a clean nappy the door bell rang. "Ugh! Not now!" He moaned, he got up and answered the door. At the door was baby Taichi Yagami, he was wearing just a nappy. "What do you want?" Screwy asked snorting a loud wet snort as if something was irritating his sinuses. Tai gurgled just standing there staring at Screwy's big wet shiny black nose, he wanted to squeeze it. Screwy sniffed Tai's nappy with his shiny wet nose, Taichi blushed and backed away but Screwy grabbed him and sniffed him until he wet himself. Tai squeezed Screwy's nose. It squeaked like a toy. He giggled and squeezed it again. Screwy smirked and sniffed his nappy again until he squeezed his nose in retaliation. Screwy then tackled Taichi to the floor and sniffed his nappy before smooshing his big wet shiny black nose into Taichi's. Taichi groaned because it felt wet and slimy. Screwy smooshed his nose about before sniffing Taichi's nappy again. Screwy then shrank Taichi and grinned deviously. He sniffed the tiny boy. Taichi shoved his hands up his nose. Splat! They sunk into something slimy... his boogers. Taichi tugged at the gooey snot realising he was stuck and just stretching it. He struggled and squirmed frantically trying to get free. Screwy groaned and pulled him free. Taichi sees that his hands are very slimy and oozing globs of dripping slime. He groaned in disgust and clapped them together causing them to get glued together by the slime. He tugs frantically at the slime until he tears free of it. "Yeeeuck! You're gross..." Screwy groans as he takes Taichi inside. Screwy sits down to play with Taichi. But the baby would rather stuff his hands up the squirrel's nose. He does so and gets stuck again. "Yeeeuck!" Screwy watched Taichi struggle tugging at the gooey boogers before grabbing him and pulling him free. Then suddenly two oozing tendrils of snot whip out of his nose and grab Taichi's feet with two wet splats and engulf his feet. Tai whines as he is being pulled towards Screwy's nose. He grows wings and tries to fly away but the gooey slime is pulling with stronger force. Then two more tendrils ooze out and grab Taichi's hands, then finally a big slimy arm with a hand oozes out and splatters onto Taichi's nappy. He groans as it engulfs his nappy slowly oozing over it. "Ha! You're stuck now booger boy!" said Screwy. Taichi's stomach gurgled and he messed his nappy with a wet splat. Screwy pulled him free of the snot and returned him to normal size. He began changing Taichi's nappy. Once he was done he began sniffing Taichi's nappy again until he squeezed his nose. Screwy smirked and sniffed his nappy again until he squeezed his nose. Then he picked up Taichi and smooshed his big shiny nose into his face. Taichi grimaced as it felt slimy. He then sniffed Taichi's nappy again. Screwy was sniffing Taichi's nappy when he had enough and shrunk himself. The tiny Tai planted his hands up Screwy's nose with a splat. "Yeeeuck!" Screwy groaned. Tai tugged at the gooey mucus he was stuck in. He frantically tugged and grunted pulling the gooey boogers until he tore free of them and fell on his butt. "Aaaaachoooo!" Screwy sneezed a torrent of snot at Taichi gluing him to the floor. Tai squealed as he struggled and squirmed in the goo. He was stuck fast as his futile tugs made stretchy sounds from the goo. "Yeeeuck! You're mucky!" Screwy groaned as he cut Tai free from the slime. Taichi was completely coated in green oozing slime that dripped everywhere. He smirked at his messy appearance then jumped up Screwy's nose and burrowed up there with messy splats. "Yeeeuck! Get out of my nose!" Screwy tried to squirt him out. Slimy Taichi soon encountered a cartoon booger/slime monster Category:Fan Fiction Category:BlueKraid Category:Random crap